Watch Me Burn
by Lunabell Marauder Knyte
Summary: Dean and Damon get together in a crazy destructive relationship that somehow works. Then comes Sam who catches Damon's attention like a moth to a flame and Damon can't resist the danger. The affairs begin but no one is ready to end anything no matter who ends up hurt. My interpretation of "Watch Me Burn" a youtube video by xkjcharmed21x .
1. The Beginning

Title: Watch Me Burn

Pairing: Dean/Damon Sam/Damon

Rating: M to be safe

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warning: Slash. Damon being Damon.

Inspiration: Youtube video made by** xkjcharmed21x . **by the same name as the title of this fic. I asked for permission and was given it. I was given their interpretation and adding in my own, I can only hope I've given them and their video justice. I will try to have a link to the video on my account in case anyone wants to check it out, which I totally recommend.

Seasons/placing so warning of some spoilers: Because I want this to be about their relationship I'm not going to focus much anything else cannon/plot wise. But as SPN goes...during season 8 because Benny will be mentioned. And...middle season 5 in TVD.

Things to be noted: TVD Vampires and mannerism.

* * *

.:~* WMB *~:.

It began with Dean giving into one of Benny's phone calls and meeting up with him. Dean knew that he was more or less one of Benny's few friends, even more so after all they've been through in Purgatory, but with how things were with Sam, he knew that he and Benny needed their distance. That did little to make the feeling of betrayal leave Dean, and it only got stronger the moments he was reminded that Sam didn't look for him the whole time he was in Purgatory while it was because of Benny that he even made back top side.

So in one of their more tense filled moments, Dean drove god knows how many hours, to help his undead friend who needed him.

Turns out Benny had made a friend that was helping with being among the world of the living. Dean being Dean, he had to investigate some.

"So how'd you meet...what's his name again?"

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore. He came down to New Orleans on business and was attacked by some of the territorial vamps but he was older and handed their asses back to em. Though not without havin some scratches since there were a few against him. Dragged his sorry ass to my car and handed him some blood bags. We got to chattin' and the rest, as they say, is history." Benny explained as he and Dean leaned against the Impala.

"Right...and he's cool?" Dean asked, making sure Benny wasn't just befriending psycho vampires for the sake of not feeling alone.

"Well...he's dead. Not much body heat there, bud." Benny replied with a grin that caused Dean to roll his eyes.

"You know what I meant." Dean said.

Benny laughed but stopped when his cell rang. "Speak of the devil," he said before picking up, "Damon, just talking about ya...there ain't nothing but bad things to say about ya...just outside of town...okay, see you in a few."

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"Damon needed to head back home to handle some business of his own. Just getting back. Said he'll pick me up, has a few things he wants to show me." Benny explained.

"You keep saying he has business to do. What sort of business is he into?" Dean asked skeptically.

"He's a solo vampire, Dean. He comes and goes into places where there are covens of vampires. Business is all over...you should know as a hunter. Always finding things and what not." Benny replied.

Nodding, Dean and Benny waited in comfortable silence just appreciating the moment. As the moment dragged on Dean couldn't help but ask, "Is he really helping?...with, you know..."

"Yes...being around him is sort of like middle ground. It's primal and raw but still alive and in control." Benny answered.

"Sounds like one helluva guy." Dean commented.

"Don't tell him that though. His ego's as big as yours if not bigger," he replied with a grin.

Dean chuckled, "Like I said...helluva guy."

They settled into another silent moment and this time it wasn't interrupted until a blue Chevy Camaro rolled down the streets.

"Good taste in cars too," Dean muttered as the car's engine turned off and a guy in a leather jacket stepped out.

"Your taste isn't bad either...unlike that hunk of junk you used to drive," the one Dean assumes must be Damon said teasingly towards Benny.

"Now you leave my vehicle out of this," Benny warned in a friendly manner.

"Only reason that thing barely constitutes as a vehicle is cos it has a working engine, four wheels, and a steering wheel...but barely." Damon said and then looked at Dean, "I see you're embracing lesson number three well, Benjamin. 'World's a changin'...embrace the change.' Though I didn't think you'd do something as befriend a hunter. I always thought you'd take up something like...horrible pop music taste or an unneeded health obsession."

"Donkey speaking of ears," Benny said and immediately wished he could take it back by the look on his friend's face. Dean saw it as soon as Benny did. Damon had a hunter friend. _Had_ being the operative word.

"Let's get going. Sun'll be up in a few hours and not all of us have daylight rings." Damon said as he got into his car without waiting for a response.

"Well...this ought to be an interesting ride..." Benny said sarcastically before stretching his hand out for a handshake. "I'll see you later Dean."

Dean shook his friends hand and said, "Keep your nose clean...call me if you need anything."

"Likewise," Benny said before he got into the passenger's side of Damon's Camaro.

As they drove away, Dean watched long after they were out of view. His thoughts being along the lines that he wasn't the only hunter who befriended vamps, and that helped ease his mind some. Until he remembered that that hunter was dead but by the look on Damon's face, if hadn't been his fault so...that was something, right?

That was the first time Dean met Damon; because of Benny.

* * *

.:~* WMB *~:.

Sam's view on Benny was pretty clear. He was distrusting and felt that Dean was being hypocritical by not killing Benny, a monster, when he went out of his way to kill his friend Amy. He'd planned himself to go after Benny when Dean least expected before the whole trials business began.

When he and Bobby got stuck in Purgatory and Benny was the one who led them towards the exit, Sam began to see a different light in Benny and why Dean would trust him. He felt off about leaving Benny behind. Though he asked for one thing.

Benny asked, "Tell Dean to deliver a message for me, yeah? He'll know to who. Tell em...I better not see him on this side."

Before Sam could ask more, Benny had jumped to fight the group of Leviathans that were approaching and Sam jumped through the portal.

He relayed the message to Dean who looked a bit heartbroken for a second before he donned on his bravado.

The next time there was a lull in their cases, Dean disappeared for a very long time and Sam had been worried, but without Dean calling out for help, Sam stayed put in the bunker until something came up.

* * *

.:~* WMB *~:.

When the Impala rolled into Mystic Falls no one, not even the rider knew how the events would follow.

Dean found Damon at the Salvatore boarding house and told him what happened to Benny. Damon became stoic and just seemed to blank out for a moment, just staring into the fire place while nestling his drink in his hand. Dean stood there a bit awkwardly waiting for any sort of response from the vampire.

Didn't take long before Damon threw his glass into the fire and seemed to forget that Dean was there and went around the room throwing things around, breaking things left and right, and yelling as he did so.

Unable to just stand there anymore, Dean threw himself at Damon to try to get him to calm down, but forgot a vampire's strength and Damon slammed Dean against the wall, holding him by the neck, choking him in the process. Damon glared at Dean as his eyes glistened with unshed tears, "This is your fault, isn't it hunter?"

Dean wanted to argue that no it wasn't, but then he remembered it _was_ him who asked Benny to die for him to help get Sam out. "...he was...struggling..."

Damon pushed Dean harder against the wall as he hissed, "I was _helping_ him!"

"I'm...sorry...Damon..." Dean grunted out as he clawed at Damon's hands as it got harder and harder to breathe.

"I should kill you...it'd be easy...snap of the neck! I've done it far more times than I can count! Or rip your throat out and drain you dry! Rip out your organs one by one until you're empty!" Damon ranted hysterically, a crazed look in the eyes that was only, just barely, masking the pain. Unfortunately the man staring back could see it and the only reason Damon didn't do any of his promises of pain was because he saw a reflection of his own eyes staring back.

He let Dean go and he dropped for a moment before gaining the strength to stand on his own again, "Damon..."

"Leave." Damon muttered as he turned his back to Dean.

"No." Dean said as he took a stance, ready to stand his ground.

"What?" Damon turned around, looking at Dean with incredulous eyes.

"I said no. I'm not leaving...not when I caused this. I'm staying until you're okay. For your sake...for Benny's...hell, for the friggen town's sake cos I don't know what the hell you'll do right now!" Dean barked, not meaning to yell but his voice just kept getting louder.

Damon sneered at the hunter, "What I'm capable of? I'm a _vampire_! I'm an immortal being who sustains himself with the substance known as human blood. The very same that courses through your veins. And don't you dare begin with the 'you're different' crap! I'm not satisfied with bambi blood, blood bags only give so much satisfaction, and you humans are so stupid it's really hard not to rip your throats out when some of you are clearly asking for it! I'm a step above you on the food chain! I'm dangerous! I'm angry! I'm—I..."

"You're hurt." Dean finished for the other and Damon sagged his shoulders and was panting lightly after his little outburst. Damon didn't deny it, any of it.

"Who cares?" Damon said rather than asked with a shrug. He walked over to the bar and served himself another glass of Bourbon.

"Benny did. I do." Dean said quietly as he watched Damon carefully.

There was a moment of silence before Damon asked, "What's it like?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"The other side?...where Benjamin's at?" Damon asked quietly.

"He wouldn't want me to answer that," Dean said.

"Well he's not here, so boo-hoo. Tell me," Damon demanded and he turned around and faced Dean with a hard expression on his face, glass being held tightly in his hand. Dean expected it to shatter soon at this rate.

"Well tough...you wanna know, I'll tell you, but not today." Dean said sternly.

Damon scoffed, "Then when? On my deathbed? Need I remind you how vampirism works?"

"No need to be a jackass. I just...I'll tell you but first I gotta know you ain't gonna go something stupid." Dean replied.

"This from the hunter who came to deliver bad news to a temperamental vampire." Damon shot back.

Dean walked up to the bar and served himself and raised it in the air, "I'll tell you, but not tonight. Tonight we drink. To Benny."

Damon looked hard at Dean for a moment before he clinked his glass to Dean's, "To Benjamin."

* * *

They finished a bottle and each grabbed another one and sat comfortably on the couch and finished the other two. By that time they had talked stories about hunts, other people in their lives, how they were always the ones to fix things when they broke, and so on. Every so often they would inch closer and closer until someone said something funny and the other would fall on the other's chest and laugh. One of the times that was Damon and as he leans up his eyes catch sight of Dean's jugular and he could see the pulse and it was just too irresistible. He bites down but it's not like a starving need, but like a nurtured want. Dean gasps and holds onto Damon as the other feeds, it wasn't as painful as the last time he was fed on and something about this was just...different. And pleasurable. Buzzed by the liquor and dizzier still by the blood loss, Dean couldn't think straight or concentrate much on anything and given the events of his life lately, he was pretty happy about that.

When Damon stopped feeding, he licked away the wounds until he heard Dean moan. Moving up to lock eyes with the hunter, he wasn't sure who moved first, but he _was_ sure it didn't matter. Their kiss began slow and careful before they got comfortable with each other's bodies to deepen it. Would they regret this in the morning? Possibly, but the way their lives were, did that matter? Regret was just part of the deal. So they let the kiss become desperate and hungry as hands wondered and clothes were shed.

When the sun rose, Dean was gone. Then he showed up again that evening with a bottle of Jack Daniels. And that is how it began.

* * *

Unbeta'd. There'll be like...3...maybe 4 chapters.


	2. The Honeymoon Phase

Title: Watch Me Burn

Pairing: Dean/Damon Sam/Damon

Rating: M to be safe

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warning: Slash. Damon being Damon.

Inspiration: Youtube video made by** xkjcharmed21x . **by the same name as the title of this fic. I asked for permission and was given it. I was given their interpretation and adding in my own, I can only hope I've given them and their video justice. I will try to have a link to the video on my account in case anyone wants to check it out, which I totally recommend.

Seasons/placing so warning of some spoilers: Because I want this to be about their relationship I'm not going to focus much anything else cannon/plot wise. But as SPN goes...during season 8 because Benny will be mentioned. And...middle season 5.

Things to be noted: TVD Vampires and mannerism.

Chapter Two:The Honeymoon Phase

* * *

.:~* WMB *~:.

"Okay...I give up. Tell me why," Stefan said as he threw his hands in the air for emphasis as he stared at Damon, had been staring at his brother since the other came down and went through his liquor cabinet.

"Why," Damon deadpanned with an eye roll as he looked through his collection. Realizing with all the people coming and going recently and all the death...his supply is getting low.

"Elena is heartbroken and doesn't understand why. None of us do," Stefan said as he tried to pry answers out of Damon. He'd broken up with Elena and had given little to no explanation after the fact. The girls went back to school while he and Damon stayed back and took care of Jeremy while he finished high school.

Damon sighed as he plucked two bottles from the bar, "What can I say Stefan? The universe is against me. I'm tired of fighting it."

"So that's it? All the time going after Katherine...Elena...just..._done_?" the younger brother asked, incredulously.

"What do you want me to do Stefan? Oh, that's right...you want me to stop being a vampire despite the fact that that's what I am. I've stopped being human the moment father dearest shot me and I've embraced what I've become and I feel like we've had _this_ conversation far too many times. The record is going to break soon Stefan, just like my patience." Damon warned with a bit of a glare.

"This is because of the Whitmore family isn't it?" Stefan asked.

"No, it's about everyone's reaction to it." Damon corrected.

"You killed them," Stefan stated and though the moral part of him as well as Elena's voice chimed in that it was wrong, when he learned that his brother had not only been turned in by family, but was held prisoner, tortured, and experimented on...a bigger part of him was, well, let's say he wasn't overly displeased with Damon's reaction.

"All but one...I let him live so he could go on with his normal, human, _pathetic_ life." Damon said in a fake innocent voice.

"So they could continue the Whitmore line and you can continue to kill them," Stefan stated with much less hate than Damon expected.

"Exactly. You know you're far more calmer than I thought you'd be...lemme guess. It's so you can prove to Elena that this is why she should be with you, right? Because you're the better, calmer, rational brother she can depend on to be good and noble and _human_...well, brother, go! Go to her and let her know you two have my blessing because I'm breaking the cycle." Damon said and though it started off with a taunting voice, in the middle of his speech he became serious and locked eyes with his brother to make him see that.

"She loves you, Damon," was the only thing Stefan could think to say.

"Yeah well, she also loves you. I can't...I can't do this anymore Stefan. In the moments in which we were happy, neither of us were with her..or with Katherine or without any other person who looked like her. And even if I could be with her and somewhat happy, a small, annoying part of me, the part of me that's still your older brother...couldn't be happy because I knew you were hurting and it was because of me. So...go to her. Be happy. Be happy and with my blessing and the universe to back you up. I'm done. And I'll find another path and with Silas finally dead with Ketzia, then maybe this is the last of it. Let's break the damn cycle once and for all...okay?"

Stefan looked at Damon for a long moment, hands in his pocket since he didn't know what else to do with them at the moment, and nodded. "Okay...just...can I ask...why?"

"Did I _not_ just explain why?" Damon asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Had it been that easy, you would have given up a long time ago, Damon. Something else. I'm curious and want to know why."

"I made a friend who helped me with Alaric's death and along the way made me realize something else. And through that friend I met a new friend who...don't worry about it okay? Just go and be happy." Damon finished as he shook his head and began to make his way upstairs.

"Will you be?"

Damon stopped at the threshold as he contemplated the question, "In time...and look at that, I've got nothing but time. Later brother..."

Stefan watched him go, unsure of what to really think, but for the first time in a long time he felt like he was talking to his brother, his best friend from 1864.

* * *

.:~* WMB *~:.

"This bathtub...is _amazing_!" Dean exclaimed as he leaned back and sunk in deeper into the warm, bubbly water.

"I know, one of the reasons I love coming back here." Damon replied as he entered the bathroom.

"Could be better if you joined me...I don't think I've ever done it in a tub." Dean said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Damon suggestively.

Damon chuckled as he set the bottles and tumblers on the sink and served them each a glass. He walked over and sat on the rim as he handed Dean his, who took is gladly. "Considering what I know about hunters, I'm going to guess any tubs you've encountered were much more questionable than the stains on your hotel sheets."

"And then some..." Dean took a sip then leaned back and closed his eyes and sighing with content. "This is the life..."

"Hmm," Damon hummed.

Dean opened his eyes and sat up, causing Damon to mesmerizingly watch as the water drops made their way down his chest. Dean grinned smugly at seeing Damon's captivated look. "Next week will be a month since I've been here...never have I seen you so...somber. It's been nothing but fun, sex, booze, and dancing."

Damon grinned and took a sip of his Bourbon, "If I recall though, I'm the one who did the dancing. Someone else just happened to watch."

"Can't be helped. Moving around like that with jeans so low and tight that I knew you weren't wearing anything under them. How can anyone function properly and not just stand there and stare?" Dean asked.

"Underwear is pointless and takes one more step away by not wearing them," Damon stated with a cocky grin.

"I am in no way complaining about your choice of going commando. I am however complaining about this mood...the hell, man?" Dean asked, his tone merely curious without being accusatory.

Damon sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Best way to explain it? Imagine me at a doorway with someone constantly slamming the door in my face, but like an idiot, I just slammed my foot in the door to keep it from closing...then the door was left right open for me but in my struggle to just get through and not be left out in the cold, I failed to notice it was the completely wrong door...and I've finally decided to close it...but after so long of being there...it's an odd feeling...but I'm not one for feelings so I grabbed booze and I also got you, so I'm good."

"...a break up?" Dean asked after a moment.

"More or less."

"How more and how less?"

"I can either get some ice cream and we can chit chat like high school girls, or I can strip down and make that dream of doing it in a tub a reality." Damon said pointedly.

"I never liked talking anyway," Dean said as he downed the rest of his drink and placed it on the floor.

Damon smirked as he stood up and began to strip and winked at Dean, "Not to mention it's like the old saying goes...best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

"Oh, so now I'm rebound, huh?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"The sexiest one ever," Damon said as he unbutton his shirt and tossed it to the side.

"Well this sexy rebound is sitting in water that's getting cold and could really use some heat, so quit with the teasing and get in already."

"Someone's bossy today," Damon commented as he undid his pants and dropped them down and the vamp noticed that it was Dean's turn to looked captivated. "My eyes are up here."

"I know." Dean said, not looking away from Damon's crotch.

Damon chuckled before stepping into the tub, Dean meeting him half way as they met in a kiss.

* * *

.:~*WMB*~:.

Dean woke up with the buzzing of his phone and reached for it blindly until he found it and picked up, "Lo...?"

"_Dude, where the hell have you been? I've been calling you for days,"_ Sam's voice came through the other side.

"Hm?" Dean hummed as he sat up, stretched, and yawned, "Sorry, lost my charger for a time and just got it juiced up last night. What's up?"

"_You lost your charger? Dean! I thought something happened! You went to visit Benny's friend and then you just didn't come back. What the hell?_" Sam demanded.

Dean winced. He'd been having a great time and a part of him sort of felt a sick satisfaction cos now it was he who was having a good time while god knows what was happening out in the world. Being with Damon, he's sort of turned his cheek away from anything, considering the activity of functional vampires in the area. One of the talks that passed by as 'pillow talks' with him and Damon. As a hunter, he couldn't help but notice what was happening. When he asked Damon he realized just how much supernatural activity Mystic Falls had. But the council, plus Damon, took care of it so everyone was co-existing. He didn't question it too much because most of the time he was preoccupied with much more fun things, and since meeting both Benny and Damon...things were different.

"I got sidetracked okay, Sam!" he said in a way that clearly said 'I don't wanna talk about it, "What's up? Something happen?"

"_Kevin thinks he's found the last trial. Just thought you'd want in...that is if you're done being..._sidetracked."

"We can do this without the sarcasm, Sam." Dean said with a roll of his eyes and then looked over to see the bed empty and sighed, "Okay look...I'll...I'll go meet you okay. Give me a few days."

"_Days? Where are you exactly_?" Sam asked.

"Virginia. Look, Sam, I gotta go. I'll let you know when I'm on my way." Dean said as he hung up.

He got up and stretched, letting the covers fall from his naked body. He and Damon had spent away the morning and some of the afternoon getting very well acquainted in the the bathroom, in the hallway, in one of the spare bedrooms they'd stepped into accidentally before reaching Damon's.

Running a hand through his hair he let out another sigh. It'd been fun this month. The most fun he's had in a while. And it was over...for the time being. He knew that he and Sam needed to close the gates of Hell but once that was over, who was keeping him from coming back to Damon?

At first the big house bothered him, he'd admit. It was the life style that he and Sam never bothered pretending to have. The most high class either has gotten was probably Feds and even in those monkey suits he felt uncomfortable. Long ago he supposed he just got used to the idea of where he _belonged _according to society's standards.

Here with Damon though...he got all the luxury without any of the awkwardness. And gods it was nice. Amazingly, big, comfortable beds. Showers and tubs with consistent running hot water and even bubbles, with silk or cotton robes. Food and liquor that fills Dean up plenty and then of course...Damon.

Part of him is bothered by the fact the other is a vampire but being with Damon was just the perfect storm and Dean was relishing in the natural chaos of it. He was a hunter and couldn't deny the love of danger he's developed over the years. The excitement of being near the edge and still being in control.

Wrapping around one of the previously mentioned robes around him, Dean made his way downstairs in search of said captivating vampire. Instead he found someone else.

"Who are you?"

"...Jeremy. Who are you?" the kid asked as he looked Dean up and down suspiciously and had Dean not been Dean, he would have felt weird and somewhat naked...okay, he sort of felt like that.

"Little Gilbert, you should be on your way to school. Get," Damon's voice chimed in as he came into view.

"Who's this guy, Damon?" Jeremy asked as he pointed at Dean.

Dean looked at Damon questionably, trying to see if the kid and the vamp shared any similarities enough that they could somehow be related, sort of like how Benny had his granddaughter. Or was it great granddaughter? He shook his head, wasn't important.

Damon rolled his eyes and walked over to Dean and kissed him on the corner of the mouth, "I picked up some food for you. It's in the kitchen. Bacon cheese burger." then he turned to Jeremy and grinned amusingly, "I could have swore I said you should be off to school."

"But-"

"I will literally throw you out of this house if you don't leave in the next five seconds," Damon warned and with one last look between Damon and Dean, he headed towards the door.

"Um...who was that?" Dean asked as both of them headed towards the kitchen.

"Jeremy Gilbert. He's sort of a family friend and he staying here since his sister had a psycho episode and burned down their house...his body included." Damon explained.

Dean did a double take and asked, "What!?"

Damon shook his head and laughed a bit, "Don't worry about it...he was already dead. Hunters...you're not one unless you've died and come back a few times."

"...that kid's a hunter?" Dean asked.

"I know...he's small. But as far as hunter's go, he's not that bad. Can hold his ground well enough. But I had a hand in training him so there's that mystery solved. And no need to be jealous. I think you're better anyway." Damon leaned in and kissed Dean and Dean held him there for a longer kiss that turned into a heated make out session.

"Well good...wouldn't want to think you a cradle robber," Dean commented with a grin.

"You're like what? 35? I'm about 150 give or take," Damon murmured into Dean's grin as they kissed again.

"Dude...you're ancient..." he chuckled, keeping Damon close. In the back of his mind he realized this was relationship Dean that he was acting out.

"Correction...eternal stud with many years of experience that I cannot wait to show you." Damon replied and caused Dean to shudder with pleasure. But then he sighed and looked away, taking a bit of a step away causing Damon to frown, "What?"

"It's going to have to wait...I need to go meet up with my brother."

"Oh..." Damon said, disappointment clear in his voice as he sighed and took a bigger step away.

Dean frowned and pulled Damon back and brought the other in for another make out session that was not meant for virgin eyes. "Look..." Dean panted once he needed to breathe, "I'm still a hunter and he's still my brother but _this_...between us...it's something I'm not going to let end so easily okay? I'll be back...if you'll open the door for me."

Damon held Dean by the waist as the hunter held him by the shoulders. He leaned in for another kiss and said, "If for whatever reason that door is closed, you'd better knock it down and get to me or so help me I will come look for you in a Damon-fashion manner, understand?"

"I'd be disappointed with anything less." Dean said as he kissed Damon again.

They continued to make out, Dean's food left forgotten, and only stopped because a throat being cleared interrupted them.

"So this is _Why_, huh, Damon?" Stefan asked as he leaned in the threshold.

"Actually his name is Dean. What are you doing here? I thought you were off depleting the Bambi population." Damon asked.

"I was but then I got an interesting call from Jeremy." Stefan said in an amused laced voice, letting the jab about his diet go.

"He's a teenager, shouldn't he have more interesting things to worry about than who I invite into my bed?" Damon rhetorically asked with an eye-roll and then said, "Oh that's right...he's socially incapable of making friends, the freak."

"Damon..." Stefan gave a warning tone.

Damon rolled his eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time and turned to Dean who had a confused look on his face, "Dean, this is my baby brother Stefan. He's also a vampire but he drinks animal blood cos he's wimpy like that. Stefan, this is Dean, like I said. He's a hunter and we're like a thing or something. But he's got his own brother to deal with so he's on his way."

"And I'll be back," Dean added though he said it more to Damon than to the room in general.

"Right. Well...if we're done here, I'm sure I've got things to do or something." Damon said as he began to walk out and Dean gave Stefan an odd/awkward nod as good bye before he followed after Damon and grabbed his hand.

"Hey...you believe me right?"

Damon sighed and ran a hand though his hair before he turned to look at Dean and let his shoulders sag, "I do...I do but...I dunno how much of a _thing_ we are so...I _am_ keeping things from you. Things that aren't mentions at such early stages of a relationship...and when you leave, even if it's temporary, I'll have to deal with things and people and answer questions I'd rather not answer but people will pester me until I do...and then if you come back and this..._thing_, gets stronger I'll have to explain myself and...my brother is the better boyfriend type—I'm...I'm _Damon_."

"First of all...it's not _if_, it's _when_. When I come back. Second...we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Damon laughed at Dean's choice in metaphor and just brought the hunter into a hug, "Go before I chain you to my bed and pleasure you into forgetting your brother and the rest of the world."

Dean groaned, "Great...now I'll be driving with a hard on, thinking of all that you could possibly do to me."

Damon smirked, "And then there's still the things you can't even imagine."

"Tease..."

"I wouldn't be if you stayed."

"I can't...but I'll be back...I will."

That continued for a while longer before Damon could lure Dean upstairs for a quicky and then helped Dean get dressed and saw him off.

Damon thought that accepting Elena not being his would break the vicious cycle he'd been in for over a century, but he'll soon come to realize he'll still be in that cycle...only that his role will be different. Because Dean would come back...not not alone.


	3. I Think I'm Going To Like It Here

**Title**: Watch Me Burn

**Pairing**: Dean/Damon Sam/Damon

**Rating**: M to be safe

**Genre**: Romance/Angst

**Warning**: Slash. Damon being Damon.

**Inspiration**: Youtube video made by** xkjcharmed21x . **by the same name as the title of this fic. I asked for permission and was given it. I was given their interpretation and adding in my own, I can only hope I've given them and their video justice. I will try to have a link to the video on my account in case anyone wants to check it out, which I totally recommend.

**Seasons/placing so warning of some spoilers**: Because I want this to be about their relationship I'm not going to focus much on anything else cannon/plot wise. But as SPN goes...during season 8 because Benny will be mentioned. And...middle season 5 for TVD.

Entering season 9 of SPN.

**Things to be noted**: TVD Vampires and mannerism.

**Chapter Three:** I Think I'm Going To Like It Here.

* * *

.:~* WMB *~:.

"You're leaving?" Stefan asked as he stood in the doorway of Damon's bedroom as the other packed.

"Do you want a gold star for that witty observation Captain Obvious?" Damon asked cheekily as he packed some clothes into a suitcase.

Stefan entered the room and walked to stand across from Damon on the opposite side of the bed. "I know it's been a few weeks since Dean left but...is it really worth leaving? He'll come back...you have to believe that."

Damon sighed as he shoved a shirt into the luggage with more force than necessary. "It's not just about him, okay? I _need_ to leave."

"Why?" Stefan asked. Ever since Dean's arrival, Stefan could feel the shift. It was as if they finally had broken the cycle and he was glad. He could have his happiness with his girl and have his brother at his side...and he didn't realize how much he wanted Damon by his side until the moments appear when he's about to lose the other.

"Have you talked to Elena yet?" Damon asked, it wasn't that he was changing subjects but he just needed to cover some things first.

"Some...yeah. She's hurt and confused still but we're...working things out." Stefan replied, still a bit awkwardly. Even if Damon and Elena were over now, there was a time as too soon and well...it was a touchy subject.

"Good. Now listen. I can tell _you_ about Dean and you'll understand. Why? Different reasons. You're my brother, we were after the same girl, you may have died in a teenage body but you're _not_ one and have a broader mindset. I tell _her_ I want to break the cycle and let you two be together, I'm suddenly some sort of selfless martyr that will somehow be deemed forgivable in her eyes and then we'd start the cycle all over again. Tell her I'm..._seeing_," Damon settled for that word, still not fully sure what he and Dean were doing, "a guy? She'll flip and have some sort of sexual identity crisis. Dean's not the first guy I've been with...over 100 years, a guy's bound to be curious. And that's just her...I don't even wanna imagine the annoying rants Barbie and Sabrina will have to chime in if they ever find things out."

"I trust that you, as my brother, will keep things hidden until it's unavoidable anymore. Jeremy for all his faults and whatever, is somewhat good at keeping secrets too that aren't his to tell. And I'm sure he doesn't find me all that swell and will use anything he can to keep me away from his sister."

"And lastly..._I'm_ still figuring things out, Stef. I don't want to have to deal with Elena and the cheer squad on top of everything else while I've no idea what everything means. Everything I've ever done before was for someone else...for Katherine, for Rose, for Elena, for you...this time...it's really going to be me." Damon said as he looked a Stefan with a serious expression.

Stefan stood there and listened to his brother's explanation. "Where are you going to go?"

"I'm not going to tell you. Not because I don't want to but so when and if anyone asks, you won't be a liar." Damon stated as he resumed his packing, "It's not easy you know..." he said after a moment of just standing there.

"What?" Stefan coaxed.

"Leaving here," Damon answered as he walked away from his suitcase and towards the window. "Leaving here and coming back and realizing none of this was ever a dream...that it all _has_ happened. Katherine ruining us...father killing us...and our own idiotic tendencies over the decades. No more simple boys who would be heirs. Being forced to leave home for decades before it's okay to come back and start again here...and we always do...there's something here, Stefan...something more than a girl that keeps us coming back. I don't know what it is yet..."

"Closure," Stefan supplied.

"Closure?" Damon echoed.

"We died-"

"Were murdered." Damon cut in.

"before we could step out of our father's shadow. We then just jumped into new lives, whether we were ready for them or not and we weren't. And we keep having to because of our not aging problem and even then our lives just start in the middle and have no end...we may be vampires but we began human...we knew, subconsciously or consciously, how it was supposed to go. Grow up, get married, work, grow old, and die. We've never gotten closure. Hell, we never even had a funeral, just a rock with our names for the sake of hiding the fact that we became monsters and the last attempt to stop a 'family embarrassment', which is why we come back to where it all started." Stefan explain.

Damon hmmed then turned to face Stefan, "And that's why you keep a diary and I don't."

Stefan chuckled and rolled his eyes a bit, "Your little speech wasn't at all poetic?"

"No. It was merely a mature observation." Damon replied with a grin.

Stefan chuckled, "It's going to be weird without you here."

"You mean peaceful...and boring?" he cheekily replied with an infamous Damon smile.

"That too...maybe." Stefan stated before matching Damon's grin. But then it faltered as he asked, almost nervously, "You're going to stay in touch, right? Once you're settled."

"Well, sure...give or take a few years." Damon remarked.

"Damon..." Stefan chided.

"I'm not overly exaggerating Stefan but...I suppose I'll reply sooner...to _you_..from a disposable cell or payphone." At Stefan's incredulous look Damon explained, "I'm very serious about starting over and breaking the cycle. And we need time apart...or I need time away from this place and all it's brought me. If I check in every other day, what's stopping anyone coming from looking for me? Be because they missed me, or want to yell my ear off, or some other third reason, you know it's something that's been done for someone for even less...I need to break this habit, not slap a band-aid on it to mask the damage."

Stefan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "You're right...I guess that after all this time, good and bad, it's weird that we're separating again."

"Don't get sentimental on me Stefan. Before you know it, I'll be back in your life making you miserable." Damon retorted as he finished packing.

"Try not to piss anyone off in the mean time. I won't be there to save your ass," Stefan smirked.

"No promises baby bro. You know how much of a dick I can be," Damon grinned as he lugged the bag over his shoulder and made his way downstairs and to his car.

Once everything was in the trunk, he and Stefan stood at the front step and just stood there somewhat awkwardly before Damon rolled his eyes and sighed, opening his arms, "Come here. Say this to anyone and I'll deny everything."

Stefan rolled his own eyes but embraced his brother regardless. If Damon was telling the truth, and it seemed he was, who knew when the next time they'll meet will be. And this has been the closest they've been since 1864.

They separated and Damon got into his car and drove away. As Mystic Falls got smaller and smaller in his mirrors, the bigger the grin on his face got. It felt good.

* * *

.:~* WMB *~:.

Stepping out of the drama that was Mystic Falls, Damon had no idea he was about to step into something much worse. After some freak meteor shower that he was sure wasn't even a meteor shower, he began to notice things the humans seemed to be neglecting or not understanding. He heard it on television, Dr. Phil, read it in newspapers, and heard people talking as he stopped to refuel or get a bite. People were being possessed at an alarming rate...and if he was hearing it right, people weren't surviving the possessions.

But that had nothing to do with him, so he ignored it as best as he could...until more than one of these possessed junkies happened to be his potential meal ticket and they not only tasted funny but were after one person: Dean Winchester.

He got the coordinates of where Dean apparently was and hightailed it to him, speed limits and laws be damned.

When he arrived at a hospital, he wasted no time in finding a correct parking spot. Not that it mattered, whatever the hell was happening was serious because even from outside he could smell the blood. He used his vampires speed, though he did run into some trouble on the way there. There was an explosion and among the chaos, people, random people mixed in with hospital staff were killing. He tried to kill those who were harming others and help anyone anyway he could while trying to find Dean. Whatever the hell was possessing the humans were odd. Potentially powerful but they were new and clumsy in their meat suits and it gave Damon the advantage. One of them had a dagger with them which Damon easily took from them and stabbed them. Their death was...interesting to say the least. Damon kept the weapon since it seemed like the equivalent of a White Oak dagger on an Original.

He follows the chaos and fought his way through...whatever those things were until he found a door with sigils both Alaric and Dean made him familiar with. He turned the knob and swung the door open to reveal a worse for wear Dean and another guy in a hospital gown who looked like what he assumed he looked like the time he was bitten by a wolf.

"Damon?" Dean asked incredulously.

He looked around warily, looking out for a potential threat before he locked eyes with the hunter, "The one and only."

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked and there was something in his voice that Damon couldn't place. It was between a sort of relief and a careful paranoia.

"I was on my way to Italy when I stopped for a snack...and they were very chatty about a certain hunter and well, curiosity got the best of me." Damon tried to play it cool and aloof but he knew that it was bullshit. His vampire hearing picked up steps running in their direction and turned back to Dean, "Look, it doesn't matter how I knew to come, the point is that I'm here and whoever the hell you pissed off is sending more...whatever they are. We need to get out of here."

Dean shook his head as if he was reminded of exactly where he was and nodded and pointed to the other person in the room, "Help me with him."

"Who is he?" Damon asked as he and Dean helped one another support the taller man.

"My brother, Sam. We got into some trouble awhile ago." Dean explained.

Damon's vampire hearing picked up that people were running towards them at a faster rate. He replied in the Damon fashion that he was, "Gee, you're kidding. Look...company's on the way. Where's your car? It'll be faster if I carry him. Try to keep up."

Dean nodded and told Damon where the Impala was and in a blink, Damon was gone with Dean running after them. When he reached his car, Damon was already adjusting Sam across the back sat of the Impala and taking off his jacket so Sam could use it as a make shift pillow.

Dean wasted no time and got into the car and started it. As Damon got in, Dean didn't even wait for the other to close the door properly before he sped out of the hospital.

"So...where are we going?" Damon asked.

"...I know I should have called more like I promised. I'm sorry. What I'm about to tell you though...I hope you can understand." Dean stated.

Damon sat there quietly and looking forward. Did he want an explanation? Yes. Seeing what happened just now he could only assume that whatever mess Dean had gotten himself into made his not calling understandable but still. He'd been hurt but he knew better than to be a drama queen about it. "Alright. I assume we're going to be driving for some time so let's hear it. What the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

"First things first...do you believe in angels?" Dean asked as he made his way to the Men of Letters bunker.

* * *

.:~* WMB *~:.

When they arrived at the bunker, and Dean let Damon come inside, Damon carried Sam in while Dean opened up and led to Sam's room. Once that was done, Damon let Dean have a moment with his brother. It was clear that Sam had been on his deathbed and without the hospital, Damon didn't know what would happen.

He looked around the place, it was..._something_ alright. Stocked with books, files, weapons, machinery, and so much more. More importantly though, he found some beer. "It'll do for now..." he mumbled to himself as he uncapped it and took a few gulps. He'd have to make a run to pick up his car and some good liquor soon.

He heard Dean's footsteps as he walked around, probably looking for him before he found him in the kitchen. He didn't move as the other embraced him from behind and merely took another sip of beer.

Dean sighed against Damon's shoulder-blade, "Thank you...I would have done my damned hardest to get us out but I did see your handy work...you were a big help."

"I can heal him." Damon offered as he finished off his beer.

Dean took a step back, "What?"

"He's...in bad shape. I can heal him." Damon stated.

"H-how?" Dean asked, voice full of hope.

"Vampire blood is a miraculous healing agent. It repairs any and all cells that are damaged." he explained and got ready for what was to come. From what he remembered of the Council and Alaric, not everyone knew this or were they comfortable. Then there was that other first reactions.

"You want to turn him?" Dean asked incredulously.

Damon rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No. Just heal him. One dose of blood should do the trick...it'll take a few hours to heal him completely and so long as he doesn't die with my blood coursing through him, he won't become a vampire. And in 24-48 hours my blood should be out of his system. Everyone wins."

Dean first looked relieved but then another look took over his face and it was clearly not happy. He chewed on his bottom lip as he looked from Damon to the direction where Sam's room was, "I...I dunno..."

Damon held up his hands in that surrender gesture, "Just as suggestion."

"...I..." Dean couldn't help but remember Sam's trouble with his demon blood addiction. Though that was a thing of the past, he was worried it was like an actual drug and going back to it would raise things better left dead and buried. And before Damon had burst into the room, Ezekiel had possessed Sam and began to heal. Though he felt something for Damon he preferred angel grace to vampire blood. "He's resting now and should get better...but...stick around for...you know...just in case?" Dean asked and realized now just how much he's missed Damon.

Damon smirked as he threw the empty beer bottle into the trash and walked up to Dean and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, "Asking me to spend the night? I could but...I left my car at that hospital...all my clothes were there...I might have to walk around naked from time to time..."

Dean matched Damon's smirk and couldn't hold back anymore and kissed the vampire hungrily, "I think I can more than live with that. Hell...I'm sure I'll be more than happy."

"I bet you'll be," Damon murmured as he kissed Dean again.

"My room's this way," Dean moaned out after they separated and the need for air presented itself.

"Mmmm...if I remember correctly with my room...this is going to be one hell of a Christening..."

"Oh hell yes," Dean groaned out as they locked lips once more and headed towards Dean's room, clothes being shed along the way.

* * *

.:~* WMB * ~:.

Uh...I hope I continue to do this story justice. I ask for any feedback. I no longer know how long this story will be but I might base each chapter off of season 9 episodes of Supernatural. Well...maybe not all of them but some of the bigger plot turns. Uh...should Damon meet Kevin and Charlie? What are your thoughts on Kevin being saved by Damon?


End file.
